Always There
by isthereanyothernames
Summary: Hey! It's my first story published on here! GEEZ it's scary! Anyway, Feliks and Toris sneak into a house that homes a guest Toris isn't too fond of. Can he handle this? Or will it be too much? Comfort, Dark back stories with mentions of blood, and just cuteness! I'd say rated...T? I dunno, It's my first time! Review's are awesome and...Yeah! Enjoy if you read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Sorry I didn't do this sooner, I COMPLETELY FORGOT! So, I'll say this now: I do not own these characters! They belong to the anime Hetalia! So...yeah! I think that's it.**

* * *

"Liet. Liet, like, get up!"

Toris opened his eyes as he slowly came to. His gaze moved around, studying his surroundings while trying to remember what had happened. Looking up, Toris saw a face stare down at him, looking concerned, or annoyed, Toris couldn't tell.

"C'mon, Toris, snap out of it! We haven't even gone inside the building, and you've already had a panic attack! Pull yourself together, would you?"

Suddenly, Toris remembered what happened and what he was doing. He shook his head, getting off his knees and standing up. Toris looked over at Feliks who stood beside him, supporting while he got back his bearings.

"I don't think we should do this." Toris said nervously.

"Aw, c'mon, Toris," Feliks' voice held a whined tone as he replied. "Don't back out now, not on your own idea!"

"It wasn't even my idea!"

"Yeah…but you agreed to it!"

"Because you forced me to!"

"That doesn't matter!" Feliks let out a long breath, crossing his arms. "Liet, you can't back out now when you've gotten this far. You won't even tell me what's so bad about it! It's not fair for me! But if you don't tell me, fine. But at least pull through with this."

Toris sighed as he saw the look on his friend's face. The stubborn Pole wasn't going to budge on this one, so there was no escape for the nervous Lithuanian. With a reluctant nod, Toris agreed to continue with their plan to sneak into the large house in front of them.

"Alright," Toris began. "We probably need to go in through an open window. That is, if we're lucky to find one."

"Or…" Feliks interrupted, stepping up to the back door they were in front of. "We could use this." He pulled something out of his pocket, and Toris caught a small glint from the light nearby. It was a small paper clip, just an ordinary bent piece of metal. Feliks winked back at Toris, stepping up to the door and crouching a bit. He then began to poke the point of the paper clip into the lock and twist it around.

Toris sighed again, putting a hand to his forehead. He had taught Feliks that trick in case he were in trouble and in need of help. He really didn't expect Feliks to use that for something like this. Soon enough though, the door silently opened, and the two stepped inside the dark room of the house.

It was definitely dark, almost pitch black even. And the room was silent as well; so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Toris couldn't see anything, and didn't even know what room of the house he was in. In fact, he could barely make out Feliks' shadow as he pulled Toris along.

"We really shouldn't be here…" Toris said anxiously, glancing around the dark room.

Feliks shushed him and continued to walk for a few seconds. Then he stopped and turned to face Toris, though the other couldn't see his face.

"Do you hear that?" Feliks asked.

Toris paused a moment, listening carefully. Faintly from somewhere in the house, Toris could hear music. It was quiet, barely even audible, but it was there. Certainly a party was going on, judging by the beat of the songs being played. Toris couldn't guess where in the house though, but surely it wasn't close by.

"Hey, what's this?" The Pole's voice suddenly sounded from the silence. "Oh, it's the light switch!" And before Toris could protest, a small click sounded and light filled the room.

Toris glanced from Feliks' proud, smiling face, to the other parts of the room. His eyes suddenly flew wide and his heart began to race. The things he saw seemed to overwhelm him, sending images that popped up in his mind one after another. Only, they weren't images; they were memories. The background suddenly seemed to fade around Toris, any noises being washed away. Toris screamed, and then his world became black.

Toris drearily opened his eyes, the world becoming blurry at first glance. He was staring upwards, also seeing Feliks' worried face staring down at him. But he didn't just see Feliks; other faces were looking down at him as well, mostly holding confused expressions.

Toris gasped quietly, sitting up and looking around. His heart seemed to race as he remembered the reason he had fainted in the first place. The very thought of it made him feel uneasy again, and he had to close his eyes a moment to settle the new dizziness inside him. He opened his eyes again as he head shuffling from the group of other kids in front of him. He looked around to see who was coming forward, only to stiffen as a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"You're okay, da? You're looking like you had quite a scare."

* * *

 **Hey again~! Sorry this story hasn't been updated... I've had such a writer's block! but I haven't forgotten about you all! I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got the 2nd chapter done! Apologies that it's a bit shorter, but at least it's done! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Toris' eyes widened and he swallowed uneasily, turning around to face the person who spoke to him, and hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. When he saw his speaker, his blood ran cold and his face became pale. In front of him was a boy his age with a large, tan coat and a long lilac colored scarf draping down to his legs. The boy's eyes widened as Toris faced him, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"Toris!" He exclaimed. "I was not expecting you to be being here. What a surprise, da?"

"I-Ivan…" Toris stuttered. He knew Ivan was going to be here, it was his house they'd snuck into after all, but the thought of him right there still gave Toris quite a shock.

Ivan smiled kindly, but to Toris, it wasn't kind at all. To Toris, Ivan's smiles held a childlike cruelty that he was all too familiar with.

"Here, let me help you."

Just like that, the Lithuanian felt Ivan grab his arm and hoist him back to his feet.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that point. While Toris regained his footing, he heard Ivan's menacing voice whisper in his ear. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you should leave, da?"

Toris seemed to freeze a moment, his eyes going wide. He stumbled a few steps back, being steadied by a hand from Feliks. His whole body was shaking, and he didn't know if he was going to faint again, or possibly throw up (Not like one choice was better). Ivan maintained his innocent smile as he stood before them, seeming to ignore that he had just threatened Toris not two seconds ago.

"So, Toris," Ivan said sweetly. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Toris stood frozen for a few milliseconds, registering Ivan's question. He then quickly shook his head, forcing a small, nervous smile on his face.

"No, uh, we're actually just leaving," Toris quickly grasped Feliks' hand, beginning to head back to the door they had come in through.

"Wha-Hey! Liet, you're like, hurting me!" Feliks whined as Toris almost dragged him along. "So, like, stop!"

"Please, just come with me and stop protesting." Toris muttered under his breath to the complaining Pole. He glanced back at his blond friend with an anxious expression, then continued towards the door. Feliks didn't utter a word after that, simply letting the Lithuanian take him along. Right as the door was about to close, Toris snuck a peek behind him. Ivan still stood where he was, smiling and waving. His eyes, though, didn't smile with his mouth. Actually, they looked quite threatening, and it made Toris shudder.

Once Toris and Feliks reached outside and walked a ways from the house, Feliks pulled back from Toris' grasp. "So…what, like, was that, like, about? You were, like, all totally strange acting and stuff."

Toris didn't respond right away, walking towards their parked car instead. Once he reached it, he stopped, and then turned around.

"H-Hey, uh, Feliks? I, I might just walk home tonight," He didn't make eye contact, only staring at the ground. "I don't live far from Ivan, so it's not like it'll take more than ten to fifteen minutes to get back."

"What? Like, no way!" The Pole crossed his arms, putting out a pouting lip. "I don't want to drive home all by myself, that's like, totally boring!"

"Feliks..." Toris shook his head with a sigh, then looked back up at his friend. "It was nice coming out with you. I'll see you later." With that abrupt goodbye, Toris spun around and raced off into the darkness, leaving Feliks alone and completely dumbfounded.

Toris ran all the way to his apartment, arriving there much sooner than he normally would have. He shivered once he headed in the room, walking over and slumping down in an empty chair.

'Ivan…' He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He closed his eyes, then let out a long shuddering breath. Images and memories began to flood his mind, many of them taking place in Ivan's house. They were horrific memories; the ones Toris had tried all his life to forget. Tears sprang in Toris' eyes, threatening to fall down his face, but he didn't let them. He simply sat still, hunched over with his arms around himself for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **And there we go! The second chapter! Hopefully I'll write the 3rd one soon. Anyway, always feel free to review, give writing tips, or comment! It's always appreciated! Thanks~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

Toris jumped from his position as the banging on his door woke him. Looking around, he found himself still in the chair he had slumped in last night. He must've fallen asleep. The impatient knocking continued and Toris slowly got up to see who was rapping on his door so early. As he opened the door, he came face to face with a very irritated blond.

"You left me!" Feliks pouted. "You like, totally left me out there! You just sprinted off for like, whatever reason, and left me all alone!"

"Feliks, I-I'm sorry," Stuttered Toris, still caught off-guard at the Pole's sudden appearance. "Really I-"

"No!" Feliks shouted. "If you were sorry, you like, wouldn't have left me all totally alone!" Before the Lithuanian could respond, Feliks threw his arms around him, holding Toris in a tight hug. "You really scared me, Liet…" He said quietly, his tone becoming less harsh. "The way you ran off like that… you really had me, like, worried."

Toris froze as Feliks wrapped his arms around him. His eyes misted over, and his voice trembled when he spoke next. "Damn it… I…I'm sorry, Feliks… damn it, I-I'm so sorry…" His breath suddenly hitched and Toris put his head gently against the soft, blond hair of Feliks. "I-I just… I couldn't stay there any longer… not with all those horrid memories lurking…not with _him_ there… I couldn't stay…"

Feliks stared down as Toris spoke, his eyes holding a saddened look now. Pulling away slightly to look up at his dear friend, the Pole said, "Do you, um, want to, like, talk about it? It might be good to get it all off your chest and all. I-If you're willing, that is."

The Lithuanian nodded without another word. Feliks gently took Toris' hand, leading him to his room. There, he set the boy on his bed, and then sat himself beside him. He brought up a hand and placed it gently on Toris' back, rubbing small circles on it as he waited for the brunette to explain when he could.

"I…I would always be dropped off at Mr. Braganski's house while my father was away on business," Toris finally spoke up quietly after a few minutes of silence. "He and Mr. Braganski were good friends, and they believed I got along well with Mr. Braganski's son, whom you might've guessed, was Ivan."

"Wait…" Feliks furrowed his brow, looking up at Toris. "You, like, knew Ivan as a kid?"

"Yes," Toris nodded, sighing. "He wasn't much different than how he is now. He's just as scary as ever." He glanced over at the Pole, and upon seeing his confused expression, Toris continued. "You see… Ivan was always…eh, how do I put this… gah, he always had some type of violence in him. And whenever I came to his house, he'd use me as his toy to release that violence upon. I…In fact, hah, that room we ended up in was always the room he'd use me in. Ivan would always chase me in there and corner me. I'd be defenseless and would usually just give up by then. When that happened, Ivan would 'play' with me… he had so many different ways of doing it, too. Sometimes he'd use a wooden paddle and hit me with it until I bled all over. Other times he would burn me by rubbing rope on my skin until it went raw. There were other methods as well, but, I'd rather not speak of them. But anyway, after Ivan would do his thing, I'd be left usually in a pool of my own blood. And I couldn't tell anyone…Ivan would threaten to do much worse to me, and I always got scared so I didn't tell at all." Toris let out a breath, becoming quiet. He glanced over at Feliks, looking at his friend for his reaction.

Feliks simply stared back at Toris in utter shock. How had he not known about this? How had he been so oblivious to the fact that his friend wasn't as alright as he always said? And worse, why hadn't he known that he had taken Toris to one of the most frightening places of his past? Guilt weighed heavily on Feliks' shoulders.

"Toris…" Feliks whispered. "I, I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's…it's fine-"

"No, it's not fine." Feliks interrupted, looking up at Toris firmly.

Toris stared down at the Pole silently. He then brought up a hand and put it gently on the top of Feliks' head. After patting the blond a couple times, Toris wrapped his arms around him, pulling the smaller boy close. "Feliks," He said in a quiet voice. "Listen to me. It's fine. I'll be okay as long as I know I have you here to help me."

"But I put you in such an awful position…" Feliks mumbled back, also putting his arms tightly around the other. "I didn't even take into consideration what happened to you."

"You didn't know, so you shouldn't be taking fault for this." Toris let out a breath. "Those memories will never leave me. That, I know. They'll always haunt me and there's nothing I can do about it. But, as long as I know you'll be here for me when I'm in need like this, I know that I'll be okay."

"Will you, really?" The Pole glanced up at Toris.

Toris nodded, smiling a little at Feliks and pulling him close again. "Yes. I promise."

Feliks waited a moment before nodding himself. He leaned into Toris. "Okay. And…I promise to always be here for you when you need me, alright?"

"Alright," Toris nodded and said nothing more. The two stayed there for a while, enjoying the comforting silence of being in each other's embrace. They eventually got up and cleaned up, then decided to head out for the day together. Though he was nervous about it, Toris suggested they go and apologize to Ivan for last night. Feliks had agreed, and so the two had started to head that way. Though Toris wasn't comfortable with this idea, he wasn't going to back down or run away. He had Feliks with him, so he'd be fine. He would continue to be fine as long as the Pole was with him; as long as he was always there.

~End.

* * *

 **FINALLY! It is done! My gosh, I'm so sorry for the wait...I've had SUCH a writer's block! So, heh...sorry this chapter is kinda crappy... but, oh well. Anyway, thank you all my lovely readers! I can't wait to be posting more stories! Ciao~! ^-^**


End file.
